


Wasted

by OnlyTheInevitable



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheInevitable/pseuds/OnlyTheInevitable
Summary: What if Mulder and Scully were drunk the first time they had sex? Tumblr Prompt
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 19
Kudos: 177





	Wasted

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [В хлам](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784059) by [marinswish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinswish/pseuds/marinswish)



> Thank you so much to admiralty for the beta!
> 
> Tumblr Prompt: M and S having sex while they're both wasted.

The world was spinning. Or was it him?

One celebratory drink in their motel room had somehow turned into several. He couldn't count right now, but he could tell it was a lot from the amount of bottles and cups that were currently adorning the hotel thingy.

What's it called? _Ott-o-man._

He chuckled lightly at the dumb word and Scully started laughing just because he was. He thinks that's why they didn't stop. There was definitely a time when they'd commented on being drunk, too drunk, but they didn't stop. They were having fun, they were laughing - they never got to enjoy themselves like this.

She was flushed from drinking, the Irish in her coming out full throttle tonight as she threw them back like a champ. But now, hours later, he could see just how much it was affecting her. She was swaying back and forth while sitting on the bed a foot away from him. Her eyes were glassy and a small, drunken smile had taken permanent residency on her face. Her hair was tousled more than he'd ever seen it before and her blouse was unbuttoned so low he could see the tops of her boobs.

 _Scully's boobs_. Another giggle escaped his lips.

"You-you're so pretty," he gushed, trying to stabilize himself on the bed so that the painting of a flower on the wall would stop moving.

"You think I'm pretty?" she asked, a goofy laugh bellowing from her chest as she clumsily tried to tame her hair with her hands.

"You're not just pretty. You're beautiful," he exclaimed, easing himself up higher on the bed.

With much difficulty, she kicked off her shoes, each landing with a loud thud on the floor, before crawling closer to him on the bed. "Can I ask you somethin', Mullher?" she asked, the alcohol slurring her speech.

"O-of course, Scully. You can ask me anythin'. Always," he reassured with as much sincerity as he could muster. Her tight skirt wasn't meant for crawling on beds, so the fabric was moving higher and higher up the creamy expanse of her thigh everytime she scooted closer to him. If he was seeing right, which he easily might not be, he could see a pair of bright blue panties flashing at him.

"Mulder!" she laughed, putting her hand in between her legs and shielding his view, bringing her knees together so her hand was trapped.

"Oops," he chuckled, putting his hands up in exaggerated guilt. "Sorry, Scully."

"It's hard to s-sit in this," she explained, highly amused by her fashion faux pas. He was just about to recommend she take it off when she fell on her side and rolled so she was facing him, her hands going to her waist. "It's n-not comfe-ertable," she explained, her fingers fumbling with the zipper at the side.

He'd had a chub for what felt like since she came into his room, but at the sight of Scully disrobing, albeit clumsily, it instantly turned into a full blown, leaking hard on.

"Did you wanna ask me somethin', Scully," he asked, putting his hands in his lap as he watched her boobs jiggle on her chest while she tried sloppily to undo her skirt.

The button came off and she let out an audible sigh of relief, sliding the zipper down with ease. "Umm," she mused, lifting her hips and, after a few tries, flinging the skirt to the ground.

Scully lay on her back, just in her top, a pair of blue, lacy underwear, and her little white socks. She started toeing her socks off, the muscles of her thighs moving under her skin as she did so. "Oh yeah!" she exclaimed, sitting up when both socks were on the floor.

She crawled so she was sitting up again, crossing her legs as she sat facing him. "Will you answer honestly?" she asked with exaggerated seriousness.

"Scout's honor," he promised, saluting.

"Have you ever," she interrupted herself by giggling, covering her face as she did so and he felt himself laughing in response. She looked back up at him, her bright blue eyes looking somehow bluer through her mirth. "Have you ever thought about fucking?"

His eyes bulged in his head at the crudeness of her language and it caused them both to laugh again. "Fucking?" he asked. She nodded and he joked, "Have you seen my porn collection."

"No, no, no," she giggled, shaking her hands in front of her face. "Have you ever thought about fucking me?" she asked.

His jaw dropped open, his eyes inadvertently flicking down to that thin little patch of fabric that was concealing her pussy from view. If it was brighter, he was certain he could see the indent in the fabric where her lips met. Mulder's eyes roamed up her body until he was staring into her curious eyes. "I think tha-'s all I ever do, Scully," he admitted.

A cute smile spread across her face so hard that he could see her dimples. "Do you think about fucking me?" he asked.

She cocked her head so that it was leaning on her elbow. "Of course, Mu-Muller. Look at you!" she exclaimed, leaning forward so her hand was sloppily stroking his abdomen. "You're beautiful. And you have abs!" she proclaimed.

"Barely," he laughed, enjoying the feeling of her touching him.

She tsked in disapproval and lifted up his shirt. "Oh, really? Then what're these?"

He shivered as she traced the faint lines with her finger. "My abs," he admitted with a laugh.

"Why don't we?" she slurred, looking up at him from her bent over position.

"Why don't we what?" he asked, too focused on looking down her shirt and enjoying her hands' ministrations.

"Fuck," she asked, her hands dipping a little lower so that she was touching the beginning of his happy trail.

The erection he'd been sporting started hitting the underside of her forearm. She noticed this, and let her hand fall to the front of his dress pants, rubbing her hand up and down the length of him. "Scullee," he gasped, bucking into her hand.

She sat back up, releasing her hold on him. His cock missed her warmth immediately until he realized she let him go only so she could whip her blouse over her head. As she was doing it, it got stuck, so she was just sitting there on the bed with her midriff and bra partially exposed while her arms flailed in her shirt.

Unable to help himself, he leaned forward and started tickling her sides, laughing as her whole body twitched and jerked. "Nooo, Mul-der, help me!" she laughed, squirming on the bed.

Mulder eased himself up onto his knees in front of her, smiling down at her trapped head while he stuck his fingers under the rolled hem of her shirt. "I'm helping, I'm helping," he reassured with a smile.

She wiggled from side to side, the fabric rising up with her movements until she was free, the shirt flying forgotten into the corner of the room. She matted her hair back down with exasperation and dramatically sighed. "That's what I get for tryin' to be sexy," she laughed.

"No," he shook his head, using his hands to push her shoulders lightly so she fell onto her back on the mattress. She looked dazed from the movement, but her focus was honed in on him as he crawled between her legs, nestling his hard on into her pubic mons as he trapped her with his weight against the bed. " _This_ is what you get for _bein'_ sexy," he murmured, rocking his hips against hers.

A breathless laugh escaped her lips as her hands grasped his biceps. Her eyes fluttered shut as she lifted her hips up to his, grinding her heat against him. His erection started feeling uncomfortable so confined in his pants and boxers, but the sensation of grinding her into the mattress with it felt better than anything. "You 'ave too many clothes on," she complained.

"Funny, I was thinkin' the same thing," he replied, easing off of her so he could whip his shirt off and shove his pants and boxers down his legs. He got a little caught, being he hadn't taken off his shoes yet, so it took him a little longer than he'd wanted.

When he turned back to her, she'd stripped her bra and underwear off and was currently reclined on her back, touching herself while she watched him. He watched in rapture as her fingers swirled around her bundle of nerves before plunging into her tight heat.

Realizing that was his job, he crawled back over to her and situated himself in between her legs, grabbing his cock in his hand and knocking her fingers out of the way with it so he could coat himself with her arousal.

She laughed at his insistence and moved her hands to the back of his neck, pulling him down so she could kiss him. She tasted like wine coolers and vodka as her tongue invaded his mouth. He'd always imagined Scully would be an amazing kisser, and she was proving him right. Even through the drunken haze, she was driving him wild - from the little sounds she was making while he ran his tongue over hers, to the way she was arching her back to maximize the amount of skin touching.

Scully lifted her leg up onto his hip, and he could feel the heat of her radiating onto his cock. Unable to resist it any longer, he plunged into her.

His breath was stolen as she broke the kiss to gasp, her eyes shooting open as their bodies finally met. Part of him realized he should have prepared her better and he let out a breathy, "I'm sorry," stilling himself inside her even though every fiber of his being was telling him to start thrusting his hips.

"No. Keep going," she commanded, pushing into his lower back with the heel of her foot.

Her wish was his command, so he pulled all the way out before thrusting himself back in as deep as he could go. She cried out again, her nails scoring his back as he continued to do the motion over and over again, picking up speed in time with her cries. "God, Mulder," she groaned as he leaned up, grabbed her ass, and pulled her closer to him on the bed.

He was certain he'd never felt anything so tight and wet in his entire life. His intoxication made it feel like their bodies were melting together and they were becoming one. His entire body felt fuzzy and warm except for where they met - it felt like all the blood in his body was rushing to his cock and every slap of his body against hers was a bolt of electricity.

Mulder was bucking against her so hard, the bed was knocking aggressively against the wall, a drum beat acting as an accompaniment for the intensity of this moment. Her hands had moved to cup her breasts, which were bouncing lewdly on her chest with their movements.

He moved one of his hands down towards the apex of her thighs and he started rubbing her clit mercilessly. Her brows furrowed and her head fell back into the pillow as she whined in appreciation. However, his hand being occupied threw off his weight distribution and sent him falling forward into her, his chest falling right on top of hers.

The vibrations of her laughter rocked his body lightly and he couldn't help but laugh with her. "I'm smooshing you," he stated, kissing her before rolling to the side.

"Wait," she stated, noting how he was going to get back up. She rolled over onto her side, mimicking him, and lifted her top leg to rest over his. "Le-'s do it like this," she requested. "We won' fall that way."

He nestled up close to her, grabbing his dick and shoving it between her legs so he could align them again. "Have I ever told you how fuckin' smart you are?" he asked before ramming himself inside her, grabbing onto her hips as he resumed thrusting.

From this position, he could feel her ass as it squished against him every time he slid into her. He was certain in the morning she was going to have bruises from his fingers digging into her hips, but from the expression of ecstasy on her face, she was loving it. He nestled his face into the crook of her neck and started sucking on the delicate skin there, enjoying the way he could feel her pulse thrumming. "Oh my god," she murmured, moving her hand in between her thighs to resume what he'd started.

He could feel the way her pussy was starting to contract around him as she was building herself up into a frenzy. "Yeah, that's it Scully," he coaxed, leaving a wet spot on her neck from where his mouth had been. "I want to feel you come."

She tilted her head to the side so he could kiss her, and he instantly covered her mouth with his own. He could feel her sharp intakes of breath as he started picking up the pace, and in only a few moments, he felt her jaw drop open as she was coming.

He started bucking into her unrelentingly as she spasmed and twitched around him. "Fuck, Scully!" he cried, thrusting as deeply as he could before spurting hot inside her.

She turned her head to the side again and kissed him as he tried to catch his breath, overwhelmed by the sensation. "That was-" he began.

"Amazing," she finished, giggling against him.

Their bodies were sweaty against each other, but all he wanted to do was keep her in his arms. He let go of her hips, noting the angry red marks he'd left as he eased his arms around her, bringing her flush to him.

His cock was starting to soften and fell out of her, resting spent in between her thighs as his come leaked out of her. He pressed a kiss to her sweaty temple and saw her eyes flutter shut, and a small sated smile graced her lips.

They'd exhausted themselves from the excitement, and that mixed with the booze had them knocked out not long after.

* * *

The bathroom light shining through a crack in the door.

The sounds of sickness.

A woman moving around the room.

His door shutting.

Through the pounding headache, he could remember waking up a few times in the night, but it didn't make sense. They'd been drinking, they made the comment about being too drunk… and then?

He thought it was a dream.

He would have been certain it was a dream if it weren't for the stickiness he felt around his penis, the blue panties he found near the lamp, and the red marks marring the neck of a partner who couldn't meet his eye.


End file.
